gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Johnny Klebitz
FIGYELEM: Ez a szócikk spoilert tartalmaz a GTA IV-gyel, a TLAD-dal, a TBoGT-vel és a GTA V-tel kapcsolatban! Csak saját felelősségre! Jonathan "Johnny" Klebitz, egy karakter a Grand Theft Auto sorozatban, aki megjelenik a Grand Theft Auto IV-ben támogató karakterként, egy kisebb ellenfélként a The Ballad of Gay Tonyban, a The Lost and Damnedben főszereplőként és a Grand Theft Auto V-ben egy mellékszereplőként. Ő volt a Lost MC motorosbanda vezetője, mielőtt Billy Grey-t ki nem engedték a rehabról. Klebitz fenntartott egy viszonylagos békét az Angels of Death tagjaival. 2008-tól Johnny a Lost MC motorosbanda vezére, amíg Billy a börtönben van. 34 évesen Johnny a legöregebb a Grand Theft Auto IV Éra négy főszereplője közül. 2013-ban, a Grand Theft Auto V eseményei során Johnny és a Lost MC megmaradt tagjai áttelepültek Sandy Shoresba, Blaine Countyba, ahol Trevor Phillips brutálisan meggyilkolta őt provokálva ezzel egy bandaháborút. Életrajz Gyerekkora Johnny Klebitz 1974-ben született Acterben, Alderneyben egy zsidó családban. Az Off Route misszióban ellop egy buszt, és megemlíti, hogy az anyja mindig azt mondta neki, hogy buszsofőr lesz. Mindemellett van neki egy bátyja, Michael Klebitz, aki Billy Grey barátja volt, mikor Johnny 10 éves volt. Ironikusan Michael katona, aki Irakban és Afganisztánban szolgál, és törvénytisztelő állampolgár, aki kritizálja Johnny-t motoros élete és Billyvel való bűnös kapcsolata miatt. Felnőtt élet Johnny bűnügyi nyilvántartóján 1991 és 1994 között komoly tevékenység láthatóak, amikor Johnny 17 és 20 év között volt. Hamarosan börtönbe került, és 2000-ben volt egy feltételes szabadlábra helyezés megszegése, ami azt jelentette, hogy hat évet kapott. Klebitz azt mondja barátjának, Thomas Stubbsnak, hogy nem volt állása, amióta kiszabadult a börtönből. Johnny dzsekijén matricák közül az egyiken ezt lehet olvasni "I Rode Mine Los Santos 2004". Sok sebhelye van, arra szintén utaltak, hogy az egyik szemére gyengén lát vagy vak, amikor Clay Simonsnak mondja, "Ó, használnom kéne a jó szememet." Johnny Billyvel ellentétben tényleg törődik az üzlettel. Mielőtt Jimet meggyilkolták, őt jobban érdekelte, hogy mi lesz a Losttal, mint barátaival. Johnny más motorosokkal ellentétben sokkal makacsabb és értelmesebb. Johnny és Ashley Butler randiztak, de vége lett a szerelmüknek Billyvel való drogfüggősége miatt. Még mindig gondoskodik Ashleyről, de úgy gondolja, hogy a drogok már átvették a hatalmat az élete fölött. Még mindig megtesz bármit, hogy megvédje a lányt, s ezt lehet is látni, mikor kap tőle egy telefonhívást, és megszidja azért, amit tett és amiért segítenie kellett. Johnny emellett együtt érez Roman Belliccel egy későbbi küldetésben a "Roman's Holidayben", ráadásul megkéri az oroszokat, hogy kíméletesen bánjanak vele, bár Johnnynak nem volt választása az emberrablást illetően. ''The Lost and Damned'' eseményei thumb|left|250px|[[Billy Grey|Billy hazamegy Johnnyval, valamint a Lost MC többi tagjával, miután kiengedték őt.]] 2008 őszén Billy Grey-t kiengedték a rehabról, ekképpen a társai, Johnny Klebitz, Clay Simons, Terry Thorpe, Jason Michaels, Brian Jeremy és Jim Fitzgerald meglátogatták őt, azonban Billy elkezdett veszekedni Mr. Ronceróval, habár Billy egyik barátja, Chad lenyugtatta a kedélyeket. Ezt követően Johnny átnyújtotta Billynek az egyenruháját felpattanva a motorra. Kicsit később elérték a klubházukat, ahol kiderült, hogy Johnny eladta Billy motorját az Angels of Death tagjainak, így Billy idegesen megparancsolja Johnnyéknak, hogy szerezzék vissza a mociját. Ezt letisztázva a csapat elmotorozott Bohanba, ahol Csinos Fiú elmondta Billynek, hogy az Angels of Death Northwood-i területén megtalálja a motorját. Ettől eltekintve a motorosok megtámadtak a riválisaikat visszaszerezve a motorkerékpárt, továbbá épségben sikerült visszajutniuk a bázisukra. thumb|250px|Johnny és a [[Lost MC konfliktusba kerülnek az Angels of Death tagjaival.]] Másnap Billy Grey és haverjai buliznak Angus Martinnal és Johnny ex-barátnőjével, Leila Sharpe-vel, azonban Jason megzavarja az ünneplést, mondván, hogy az Angels of Death tagjai tönkreteszik a bulit. Billy idegesen lelövi az Angels of Death hadnagyát, majd Johnny segít megölni a menekülő gazembereket. Több nap elteltével Billy több partit is rendezett a Lost klubházában, hogy ünnepelje visszatérését. Ez idő alatt Billy bemutatja Johnnynak Dave Grossmant, aki részidőben ügyvéd, részidőben motoros. Klebitz a megismerkedés után leült Billyvel és megvitatták a feszültséget kettejük között, noha Billy kapott egy szöveges üzenetet néhány Lost tagtól, hogy elfogták őket az Angels of Death motorosai. Johnny, Billy, Brian, Hank, Buck és Bruce megmentik a megtámadott Lost tagokat, Billy pedig tájékoztatja őket Jason Michaels haláláról, akit megölt egy kelet-európai ürge az orosz maffia egyik vezetője, Mikhail Faustin utasítására. (Niko Bellic). thumb|left|250px|Johnny, [[Brian Jeremy|Brian és Billy az Angels of Death klubházában.]] Billy úgy kezelte a helyzetet, hogy az Angels of Death tagjai a hibásak Jason halála miatt, ilyen módon fogta a bandáját Ray Boccinóval való beszélgetése után, hogy megtámadja a rivális motorosbanda klubházat, ráadásul már elmondta a Lost tagjainak, hogy egy lengyel vagy egy szerb bérgyilkos ölte meg Jasont. A támadás alatt Johnny egy gránátvetővel belő egy gránátot az ablakon, valamint elpusztítja a gengsztereket. Billy eközben két heroinnal teli vászonzsákot visz el a helyiségből Johnnyval és Briannal együtt. Ez az esemény pedig ahhoz vezetett, hogy Johnny és Billy között tovább fokozódott a feszültség, tudniillik Billy nem akart bosszút állni, hanem csak a kábítószerek kellettek neki. thumb|right|250px|Johnny, [[Niko Bellic|Niko és Playboy X részt vesz egy heroinüzletben.]] Billy később küld Johnnynak egy üzenetet, hogy találkozzon Elizabeta Torressal, aki a lopott heroinnak talált egy vevőt. Elizabeta az alkuhoz küldte Jason gyilkosát, Niko Bellicet és Playboy X-et Johnny mellé. Az üzlet azonban egy titkos LCPD hadművelet volt. Egy kevés felbolydulás után Johnny a kokóval elszökik, amíg Niko és Playboy X üres kézzel mennek haza. Az események után Johnny segít cimborájának, Jimnek, aki megkéri őt, hogy lopja el az Angels of Death motorbiciklijeit, melyet Japánból szállítottak Liberty Citybe. Johnny felhívja bajtársait, Terry-t és Clay-t, akik elpusztítják a motoros gazembereket, míg Johnny és Jim felpakolják a motorokat egy Yankee teherautóra elszállítva azokat a dokkokba. Végezetül sajnos megjelenik két rendőrtiszt, Ed McCornish és Jimmy Matthews, akik megfenyegetik Jimet elhagyva a helyszínt. thumb|left|250px|Johnny és [[Jim Fitzgerald|Jim menekülnek az Angels of Death tagjai elől egy Yankee teherautóval.]] Jim bosszúból újfent felkeresi Johnny-t, felfedve, hogy csapdába akarja csalni Matthewset és McCornisht, ekképpen szeretné, ha Johnny segítene neki. A főhős elfogadja a feladatot, mígnem Jim hasba üti Ed McCornisht, Jimmy-t pedig leönti forrókávéval. Erre a reakcióra a két zsaru elkezdi üldözni Jimet és Johnny-t, azonban Johnny, Jim, Buck, Hal és Pat kinyiffantják a rendnek az őreit Matthewssel és McCornishhal együtt az Acter Industrial Parkban. A sikeres rendőrirtás elteltével kétségbeesetten felcsörgetni Johnny-t ex-barátnője, Ashley Butler, merthogy elrabolták őt és egy matracon tartják fogva bedrogozva. Klebitz idegbajosan elhajt a Westminster Towershez, ahol a második emeleten kinyírja a drogos bűnözőket megmentve szerelmét a bajtól. A megmentés befejeztével Johnny hazaviszi Ashley-t, ahol a lány bevallja, hogy szeretne elmenni Johnnyval a naplementébe, ellenben Johnny mégis otthagyja őt a nyomorban, mert tudja, hogy a csaja egy drogfüggő. thumb|right|250px|Johnny átöleli szerelmét, [[Ashley Butler|Ashley-t.]] Ezek után Billy telefonon elregéli Johnnynak, hogy találkozzon III. Thomas Stubbs képviselővel a Middle Parknál lévő Jousters klubban, mivel segítenie kéne neki néhány piszkos dologban. Johnny villámgyorsan belép a klubba, ahol megállítja őt egy hamis angol-akcentust használó komornyik, Leavis, aki megfenyegeti Johnny-t, hogyha nem megy el, akkor kihívja a zsarukat. Szerencsére rájön, hogy a képviselő úr hívatta ide a motorost, ily módon beinvitálja Stubbs lakrészébe, ki meztelenül eldirigálja Johnnynak, hogy ölje meg a nagybátyját, Arthur Stubbsot, mert kell neki a pénze. Johnny elvégzi a munkát, azáltal, hogy lelövi egy rakétavetővel Arthur helikopterét a Francis Nemzetközi Repülőtéren. thumb|left|250px|Johnny beszélget a meztelen [[Thomas Stubbs|Stubbssal.]] Nem sokkal ezután Johnny kap még egy feladatot Stubbstól, melyben azt kéri tőle, hogy szabadítson ki fehérgalléros rabokat a Leftwood-i rendőrkapitányságnál lévő börtönbuszból. Johnny egy szempillantás alatt elrendezi a sünöket, mindazonáltal a buszon egy kannibál sorozatgyilkos, Curtis Stocker megeszi az egyik tisztet megmentve ezzel Klebitz életét. Hősünk ezután elszállítja a fegyenceket az Acter Industrial Park területére, ahol az elítéltek elhagyják Liberty Cityt Dinghy motorcsónakokkal. A Lost később megtudja, hogy a kokó, amit elloptak, az a Triádoké volt. Billy és Brian úgy gondolták, hogy meg kéne tartani az anyagot, de Johnny és Jim meggyőzte őket, hogy szabaduljanak meg tőle, mert az LCPD a nyakukon van miatta. Billy nehézkesen beleegyezik megindulva a kínai negyedbe, ahol négyük közül Johnny és Jim ment be a Dragon Heart Plázába, hogy beszéljen a kínaiakkal, akik azonban megtámadták őket, és ellopták a narkotikumot. A két barát kivégzi a kínaiakat egy Automatic 9mm-mel és egy Lefűrészelt-csövű sörétessel, mi több sikerül elszökniük háztetőkön keresztül felfigyelve Billyre, akinek összetörték a motorját. Ekkortájt Billy-t körbevették a tisztviselők, s erre a feldühödött főellenség csupán azt ordította, hogy Johnny dobta fel őt. Végül Brian, Jim és Johnny visszamenekültek a klubházhoz, csakhogy a Lostból két frakció lett, egyik Brian által vezetett, a másik pedig Johnny által. Billy letartóztatásával Johnny lett a Lost új főnöke, így elpusztít ötven sirályt, győzedelmeskedik szkanderben, dartsban, biliárdban és léghokiban, sőt még részt vesz tizenkettő motorkerékpár-versenyben és ötven bandaháborúban. Johnny Jimmel, Clayvel, Terryvel, Bruce-val, Brett-tel, Buckkal, Chuckkal, Conannal, Dickkel, Dogg-gal, Earllel, Frankkel, Glenn-nel, Hallal, Hamm-mal, Hankkal, Horse-vel, Leonnal, Montyval, Nickkel, Pattal, Peteyvel, Shawnnal, Spike-vel, Tugg-gal, Wayne-vel és Willy karöltve megverik az Albán Maffiát, az Orosz Maffiát, a Bizottságot, az Angels of Death motorosait és a Jardikat. Sajnálatos módon Johnny, Jim, Clay és Terry kivételével az összes motoros meghal a bandaháborúk során. Johnny ezenkívül ellop tíz motort a tolószékes Angus Martin kérésére, illetve elvégzi Stubbs piszkos munkáit. Stubbs utasítására a Superstar Café-ban kicsinál egy politikust, megmenti egy vezérigazgató életét, fotót készít egy képviselőről, aki épp egy prostituáltat vett fel, lemészárol egy férfit, aki bizalmas információkat akar közölni Stubbsról és ellopja Bryce Dawkins autóját, majd megbütykölve vissza is viszi a tulajdonosnak. Érdekesség, hogy Johnny bármikor lehallgathatja az Internust. Olyan dolgok derülnek ki a lehallgatásból, minthogy Bernie Crane énekli Jill Scott dalát és hogy szerelmes Luis Fernando Lopezbe, valamint az is hallható, hogy Niko Bellic menekül a rendőrök elől. thumb|left|200px|Brian hamarosan elárulja Johnnyt. Johnny és Jim találkozik Brian-el az Alderney-i dokkoknál miután azt mondta nekik, hogy békét akar kötni, Fegyverszünet helyett veszekedés tör ki Johnnyaval, azt mondta Brian-ek, hogy Billy leszarta a testvéreit és, hogy takarodjon a városból, és erre kitör egy lövöldözés Johnny és Jim legyőzi Brian frakcióját. Jim később bemutatta Johnnyt Malcnek és DeSeannek az Uptown Ridersből. Johnny megint beszélt Elizabeta Toressal, hogy kéne neki munka, elvégzett neki pár munkát új szövetségeseivel Malcel és DeSeannal. thumb|200px|Johnny lelövi Briant. Jim később bemutatja Johnnyt Ray Boccinonak a Pegorino család kapitánya, aki elküldte Johnnyt Brian búvóhelyére (mert Ray úgy gondolta, hogy a Lost polgárháborúja veszélyt jelent az üzletre), mely Brian-el való harccal végződött. Később Ray megkéri Johnnyt, hogy lopjon el gyémántokat Gay Tony-tól. thumb|left|200px|Johnny és [[Malc elfogja Roman Bellicet.]] Ashley később a segítségéért könyörög miközben mondja, hogy fogva tartják Dimitri Rascalov emberei a tartozásai miatt. Fizetésként Dimitri emberei azt követelték Johnnytól, hogy rabolja el Roman Bellicet. Később Ray szól Johnnynak, hogy kísérje el Niko Bellic-et egy zsidó csőcselékhez egy gyémántalku miatt. Johnny elment a pénzel, miután Luis Lopez lesből megtámadta az üzletet. Ray megtorlásul elrabolta Jimet és megkínozta a Drusilla alagsorában, hogy visszakapja a pénzét. Johnny megjelenik egy "Jimtől küldött" sms-re, hogy találkozzanak Raynél. thumb|200px|[[Ray Boccino|Ray egy pisztolyt szegez Johnnyra.]] Ray elfogta Johnnyt és kipróbálta szedni belőle, hogy hol a pénz. Később Johnny és Jim elszökik és Johnny felhívta Ashley, hogy találkozzon vele a klubháznál. thumb|left|200px|[[Ashley Butler |Ashley elmeséli, hogy Jimet megölték.]] Ashley azt mondja neki, hogy Ray arra használta őt, hogy meggyőzze Johnnyt, hogy dolgozzon neki, így Ray kihasználhatja a Lostot, amíg hanyagolja a fizetségüket. Szintén elmondta, hogy Jim Fitzgeraldot megölte Ray egyik bérgyilkosa (aki megint Niko Bellic volt). thumb|200px|Johnny [[Thomas Stubbssal beszélget.]] E veszteség miatt III. Thomas Stubbs találkozik Johnnyval a klubháznál, és tájékoztatja őt, hogy elég ha távol marad Ray Boccinotól és szövetségeseitől, mert nagyon rosszul meg neki a sara és kb. egy hónap múlva vagy börtönben kerülnek vagy halottak lesznek, szintén elmondta, hogy Billy tanúskodni fog a Lost ellen, hogy kikerülhessen. thumb|left|200px|Johnny, [[Clay Simons|Clay, Terry és a Lost megmaradt tagjai betörnek a börtönbe.]] Johnny megkér mindenkit aki megmaradt az Elveszett Alderney City fejezetében, hogy betörjenek az Aldernyey Állami Fegyházba, hogy elhallgattassák Billyt. Miután elmenekültek a börtönből, Johnny és a Lost megmaradt tagjai felfedezték, hogy a klubházat átkutatták és szétrombolták Ray seggfej emberei. Johnny megparancsolta Terrynek és Claynek, hogy égessék el a klubház maradványait, és a Lost Alderney banda megmaradt tagjai nézik, ahogy ég. Ettől a ponttól kezdve, a játékos teljesítette a TLAD sztorit és Johnny szabadon kószálhat és összekoccanhat Terryvel és Clayel Liberty Cityben. ''The Lost and Damned'' történései után A történet befejezése után, Johnny élete romokban hever. Billy árulása okozta a Lost Alderney banda vesztét, és a megmaradt tagok Terry, Clay, Angus, és Johnny maradt. Johnny abbahagyja kapcsolatát Ashleyel miután arra kéri őt, hogy adjon neki 40$, Johnny elutasítja a kérést, mivel tudja, hogy még több anyagot venne belőle. Johnny ráadásul bevallja Angusnak, hogy nem lát semmi jót Ashleyben és, hogy a szavaival éljen "szétbasz minden maga körül". Johnny szintén megszünteti a kapcsolatot a csőcselékkel és Stubbsal és gúnyoson sok szerencsét kíván a korrupt életéhez és úgy dönt, hogy megbújik a bűnös alvilágban. Johnny folyamatosan küld Jim felesége és gyereke számára a gyémántüzletből szerzett 2.000.000 dollárból. A Grand Theft Auto V eseményei 2008 és 2013 között, Johnny, Terry, Clay, Ashley és a Lost MC többi tagja, áttelepültek Blaine Countyba, ahol felállították az új bázisukat. A banda részt vesz a kábítószerkereskedelemben illetve a fegyverkereskedelemben. Johnny szintén gyorsan az metamfetamin rabjává vált és később visszatért az Ashleyvel való kapcsolatába. Ezalatt az időszak alatt a Lost MC-hoz társult Trevor Phillips, aki egy kereskedő üzletet folytatott. Ő és Trevor közti kapcsolat úgy tűnt, hogy mindazonáltal ingatag, ahogy Trevor gyakran szexelt Ashleyvel, Johnny nagy bosszúságára. Valamikor 2013-ban Johnny elment megint szembenézni Trevorrel, mert Ashleyvel szexelt. Trevor, aki éppen rájött Michael De Santa túléléséről, akit végül elkaptak, és megtorolt azzal, hogy egy üvegpalackot nyomott Johnny arcába és többször széttaposta a fejét, megöli őt ezzel. Trevor akkor Ronnal és Wade-del elhagyta a színhelyet, amíg Ashley gyászolt Johnny holtteste fölött. Trevor akkor a híreket kézbesítené a Lost MC többi részének, és sok tagját megöli később, beleértve Terryt és Clayt. Plecsnik Johnny dzsekije, mint minden törvényen-kívüli motorkerékpár klubtagnak, tele van plecsnikkel. És itt van az is, hogy mit jelent: *'Vice President [Alelnök]' - Ez mutatja Johnny pozícióját a klubban. Ez később átvált "Elnökre" a This Shit's Cursed után. *'TLMC' - A klub rövidítése. *'White Wings' [Fehér Szárnyak]' - Jelzi, hogy adott egy nőnek arcmasszázst.' *'Yellow Wings' [Sárga Szárnyak]' - Jelzi, hogy már ivott női vizeletet.' *'Brown Wings' [Barna Szárnyak]' - Jelzi, hogy ő már végzett orális-anális szexet egy nővel.' *'Red Wings' [Vörös Szárnyak]' - Jelzi, hogy orális-szexelt egy menstruáló nővel.' *'I Rode Mine to Los Santos in 2004' [Bányába mentem Los Santosba 2004-ben] - Ő, Brian, és Terry az egyetlen tagok, akiknek megvan ez a plecsni. *'Skull' [Koponya] - Jelzi, hogy ő már ölt a klubért. *'8-Ball' [8-Ball] - Jelzi, hogy időt szolgál a klub számára. *'Loyal' [Lojális] - Jelzi a klub iránti hűségét (A Lost polgárháború alatt). Küldetések melyben megjelent GTA IV *Blow Your Cover *Museum Piece The Lost and Damned *Főszereplőként minden misszióban szerepel. The Ballad of Gay Tony *I Luv LC *Frosting on the Cake *Not So Fast GTA V *Mr. Philips (Trevor megölte) *Friends Reunited (A koporsója látható) Karakterek, akiket Johnny Klebitz gyilkolt meg *Ed McCornish - Megölte őt, mert zsarolja őt és Jim Fitzgeraldot. *Jimmy Matthews - Megölte őt, mert zsarolja őt és Jim Fitzgeraldot. *Arthur Stubbs - Megölte őt Thomas Stubbs III. parancsára. *Véletlenszerű Motoros - Megölte őt, mert Brian frakciójának egyik tagja. *Brian Jeremy - Megölte őt, mert elárulta Johnny-t és saját frakciót csinált. *Evan Moss - Megölte, mert elmenekült a gyémántokkal. *Billy Grey - Megölte, mert megkísérelte, hogy Johnny és a Lost MC ellen fordítsa az államokat. Szörnyű bűnök, melyeket Johnny Klebitz követett el *Lebombázta az Angels of Death klubházát. *Ellopta az Angels of Death motorjait. *Elmenekült az LCPD elől egy táskányi heroinnal karöltve. *"Felszabadított" veszélyes bűnözőket egy rendőrségi buszról. *Ellopott egy Slamvant tele kokainnal. *Elrabolta Roman Bellicet. *Ellopta a gyémántokat Evan Mosstól és elrejtette a szemétben őket. *Megrohamozta az Alderney Állami Fegyintézetet, annak érdekében, hogy megtalálja, és megölje a klub korábbi elnökét, aki az államokhoz fordult segítségül. LCPD Bűnügyi Nyilvántartás |} Karakter előzetes thumb|center|530px Párbeszéd Johnny idézetei, amik szabad játék során hallhatóak: Galéria 172px-TLAD 3.jpg|Johnny Jimmel együtt motorozik. 172px-TLAD 2.jpg|Johnny együtt a testvéreivel. 172px-This Shit's Crused 1.jpg|Johnny és testvérei a Triád épületénél. 172px-JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork2.jpg|Művészi rajz Johnnyról. 172px-JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork.jpg|Művészi rajz Johnnyról. 172px-Johnny Klebitz.jpg|Johnny akcióban. 172px-Johnny Klebibtz.jpg|Johnny Klebitz. 172px-Hexer-TLAD-front.jpg|Johnny egyedi Hexer-je. 172px-Biker gang.jpg|Johnny az MC-vel motorozik. 172px-3326281754 80c8c81d17-1-.jpg|Johnny bajba keveredik az LCPD-vel. 65px-JohnnyKlebitz-GTAIV.jpg|Johnny kinézete a GTA IV-ben. 172px-Johnnylost.jpg|Johnny vezeti a Lost MC-t. 140px-JohnnyKlebitz-TLAD-Artwork2.jpg|Művészi koncepció Johnnyról az EFLC-hez. 8406779.jpg|Artwork Johnnyról. Johnny and niko.jpg|Johnny és Niko együtt. 20100527165712!JohnnyKlebitz-TLAD.jpg|Johnny Klebitz. Johnatw.jpg|Atwork Johnnyról, miközben egy Lefűrészelt-csövű sörétest tart magánál. 640px-Ima-1-.jpg|Johnny a Grand Theft Auto V-ben, nem sokkal halála előtt. 640px-DeadJohnny-GTAV-1-.jpg|Johnny halála a GTA V-ben. 640px-DeadJohnnywithAshley-GTAV-1-.jpg|Ashley Johnny holtteste fölött. Ashley n Johnny-1-.jpg|Johnny testét Ashley ringatja. Johnnycorpse-1-.jpg|Johnny holtteste (oldalnézetből). lzuSZ6T.png|Johnny egy újságon a GTA V-ben. Johnny_Klebbitz-GTA_V-Mr.Philips.jpg|Jobb kilátás Johnny holttestéről, felfedve az összetört agyát. Ima.jpg|Johnny a Grand Theft Auto V-ben, nem sokkal halála előtt. Johnny_alive.jpg|Egy alternatív mód Johnny felélesztéséhez. Apróságok *Johnny kabátján van egy plecsni: "I Rode Mine to Los Santos in 2004." Ez azt jelenti, hogy Johnny volt San Andreasban, 2004-ben Brian Jeremyvel és Terry Thorpe-vel, akiknek ugyanúgy megvan ez a plecsni. Ez egy utalás is arra, hogy a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 2004-ben jelent meg. *GTA IV-ben a Museum Piece küldetésben, amikor Nikóval vagyunk és ha sietünk, akkor láthatjuk Johnny-t menekülni a lépcsőházon. A TLAD-ban mindazonáltal Niko előbb szökött meg, mint Johnny. A lépcsőn és a lépcső közelében levő holttestek arra utalnak, hogy Niko végezte ki őket távozásul, Johnny megjegyzést is tesz rá: "Nem szeretném, ha Niko Bellic eljönne értem. A hapsi őrült." Vagy azt, hogy: "Ez a szláv egy veszélyes rohadék." *''TBoGT-ben'' a I Luv LC küldetésben megjelenik, miközben motorozik. *A Klubházban, a számítógép és a tv előtti szobában, bal oldalon vagy egy kép, amin Johnny szerepel a régi GTA IV-es ruhájában. *Johnny az egyetlen GTA IV Éra főszereplő, aki csak angolt beszél. *Johnny az egyetlen GTA IV Éra főszereplő, aki nem rendelkezik helikoptervezetéssel kapcsolatos tapasztalattal. *Ha ráülsz egy motorra, bármeddig várhatsz, Johnny nem vesz fel sisakot. *Johnny az egyetlen GTA IV Éra főszereplő, aki nem ereszkedik térdre, amikor letartóztatják. *Johnny utálja a kocsikat, ketrecként gondol rájuk, ezért ha egy kocsival ütközöl, akkor többször fogsz kiesni, mint Niko vagy Luis. *Johnny kedvenc rádióállomása a Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. *Johnny a második főszereplő, akit megöltek a Grand Theft Auto során, az első Victor Vance, akit megöltek a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City során, emellett ő az egyetlen főszereplő, akit egy másik főszereplő ölt meg. *A Grand Theft Auto V-ben Johnny sokkal magasabb, vékonyabb és öregebb. Navigáció de:Johnny Klebitz en:Johnny Klebitz es:Johnny Klebitz fr:Johnny Klebitz nl:Johnny Klebitz pl:Johnny Klebitz ar:جوني كليبيتز pt:Jhonny Klebitz ru:Джонни Клебиц } |title = The Lost Brotherhood |name = Template:The Lost Brotherhood |talk = Template talk:The Lost Brotherhood |bodystyle = width:650px; |titlestyle = background:#071808; |groupstyle = background: #071808; font-weight: bold; width:50px; text-align: center; |liststyle = background: #394A26; |belowstyle = background: #071808; text-align: center; |group1 = Tagok |list1 = Billy Grey † Johnny Klebitz † Jim Fitzgerald † Brian Jeremy † (korábban) Terry Thorpe † Clay Simons † Angus Martin Jason Michaels † Ashley Butler † Leila Sharpe Dave Grossman Random Biker † (korábban) Lil' Joe † Brett Bruce Buck Chuck Conan Carl Dick Dogg Earl Frank Glenn Hal Hamm Hank Horse Leon Monty Nick Pat Petey Shawn Tug Wayne Willy Murphey † Henry Jose Bozo † Dirty Sue † Mitch † Night Kog † |group2 = Szövetségesek |list2 = Emberek: Elizabeth Torres (korábban) Thomas Stubbs Malc DeSean Ray Boccino † (korábban) Bandák: Uptown Riders Pegorino crime family (korábban) Los Santos Vagos |group3 = Ellenfelek |list3 = Emberek: Lester Arnold Joseph Johnson Billy Grey † Brian Jeremy † Random Biker † Ray Boccino † Trevor Phillips Bandák: Angels of Death Jeremy Biker Gang Pegorino crime family A Bizottság Hillside Posse Triads Orosz Maffia Albán Maffia Trevor Philips Enterprises Varrios Los Aztecas |group4 = Törzshelyek |list4 = Lost MC Klubház Brian Jeremy mentési háza |group5 = Területek |list5 = Alderney: Acter Tudor Blaine County: Pontos hely ismeretlen |group6 = Egyéb |list6 = Lostmc.com Lost MC-Angels of Death MC Háború The Lost and Damned }} Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:GTA IV karakterek Kategória:The Lost and Damned karakterek Kategória:The Ballad of Gay Tony karakterek Kategória:GTA V karakterek Kategória:Elhunyt karakterek Kategória:Főszereplők Kategória:Bandavezetők Kategória:A The Lost Brotherhood tagjai Kategória:Motorosok Kategória:Gengszterek Kategória:Férfiak